


Detention

by Kurt_Cobain



Series: Lust and potions [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Caring, F/F, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Cobain/pseuds/Kurt_Cobain
Summary: You are Zelda's student and got detention. You accidentally come into contact with a lust potion. Zelda helps you get through the effects and things get a little hot.
Relationships: Zelda - Relationship, Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: Lust and potions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187798
Comments: 31
Kudos: 52





	1. Picking a fight

You look down on your exercise sheet feeling bored already. Deciding to not do it at all you start filing your nails underneath the table. 

This is your favorite class, not because of the subject but because of the teacher. Zelda Spellman was quite your type. Ginger curls, milky skin and wide hips.   
You look up to her and stare at her perfect face for some time. When she looks up you quickly glance away hoping she didn’t notice. But luck is not on your side and she approaches you 

“Emily, are you finished with the sheet already?”  
“No ma’am, I am not.” 

She rises from her chair and moves towards your place. You feel anxiety rise inside you when she comes to stand before your desk and grabs your sheet. 

“What is this? You haven’t even started yet.” You cling to the file in your hands.  
The redhead places the sheet in front of you and demands “You will begin right this instant!”   
Her eyes bore into you. You have no chance but to place the file on your table and admit that you have been doing something entirely different.  
“Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Does my lesson bore you that much?”  
“No! But - “  
“Then why are you filing your nails instead of doing the exercise as you were told?”  
“Well, to be honest the sheet is pretty boring.” You blurt, not knowing what has gotten into you. Miss Spellman looks down at you with angry eyes, cheeks flushing red.

“I don’t accept such kind of behavior. Get out of my classroom!” 

You don’t dare move, just manage to stare at her in shock.  
“NOW!” she screams.

You grab your bag and slowly begin to stride out of the room.   
When you almost reach the door you hear her say “You will appear for detention this afternoon.” With a last glance at her over your shoulder you leave the room.


	2. The potions

Later that evening you find yourself knocking on her office door feeling scared of what expects you.

The attractive teacher opens the door and greets you “Emily, please come in.”   
She doesn’t seem too angry anymore and you feel relived already.

You follow her into the office and awkwardly come to stand in the middle of the room.  
“I want you to clean the test tubes from today’s potion class. You will find them and the cleaning utensils in the shelf over there.” She orders, pointing to a big shelf at the other side of the room.  
“Okay” You agree and walk across the room to grab some of the tubs.

The woman you are so attracted to ignores you while you clean the tubes. You are sitting in a chai near the shelf while she is at her desk doing some work.   
When you move to grab some more tubes one of them explodes spilling a red liquid right into your face. It smells like roses and whiskey and you cough as you breath it in.

Miss Spellman walks towards you “What in Satan’s name did you do now?”  
“I didn’t do anything, I promise! This thing just exploded when I touched it.” You explain and hold up the remains of the tube.   
She takes it into her hand examining it.

“Are you alright?” She asks.  
“Yes I guess I am. I am just starting to feel a little hot” You answer as you feel a peasant warmth creeping up your chest.   
“This is bad. We need to clean you from the potion.” With that she grabs your hands and teleports the two of you into the school’s shower room.  
The contact of the older woman’s hands sends a shiver down your spine. Surprisingly, you feel aroused by just that touch and whimper when Zelda let’s go of your hands.

“Take off your clothes.” She orders you.  
“Won’t you take me out on a date first?” You wink at her and feel a little surprised by your unabashedness.  
“Do as you are said!” 

Her tone is serious and at that you start taking off your shirt, skirt and then your underwear.   
You stand before her completely naked but instead of feeling shy you feel even more aroused.  
When you look at your teacher you notice her checking out your body. Having her eyes on your flat stomach, your creamy thighs and your voluptuous breasts makes your nipples harden.  
She quickly looks away and grabs your arm to pull you towards a shower.   
Starting the water she hands you a sponge and says “Clean your face and neck with this. I will do the spellcasting to try and wash away the magic.”

A strange sensation settles in your lower abdomen. You still don’t know what that potion was but you are clearly starting to feel it working inside your system.   
“Miss Spellman, what was inside the test tube? I am starting to feel very strange.”  
“What you came to contact with were the remains of a lust potion. Now, if we are quick and thorough enough you won’t have to deal with the effects.”  
You are completely shocked and your cheeks flush, not because of your arousal but because of embarrassment.

When you hear the directrix cast the spells you are being pulled back into reality and start to rub your neck with the sponge.  
After a few minutes you feel a little cooler already. You slow down your movements and Zelda stops her spellcasting.

“How do you feel, Emily?”  
“I’m not sure...” you answer honestly “a little better maybe?”  
“Well, I am not quite sure whether it worked. We should return to my office.” She turns off the shower and hands you a towel “Get dressed.”

When you take the towel your hand brushes her finger and you feel your stomach flutter. This is when you know that your actions to stop the effects didn’t work.  
You get dressed and when your panties touch your clit you can’t stifle a moan.  
Of course, Miss Spellman heard that and looks into your eyes concerned.

After putting on the rest of your clothes the older witch grabs your hands again and teleports the two of you back into her office.   
The skin on skin contact is making it harder and harder for you to focus. Zelda pushes you into the chair in front of her desk and sits down opposite to you. You watch her take out a book from underneath the table.

“What is that?” you inquire.  
“A potion book. I will try to make an antioption since the effects clearly have not worn off yet.” She says looking into the first pages of the book.  
You feel slightly embarrassed because she must have noticed your arousal. You sight and burry your face in your hands.

When you open your eyes again to look at her you notice how revealing her cleavage is today.   
You know you should look away but you cannot find the willpower to do so. The skin on her neck looks incredibly soft and you can’t help but wonder how it would feel to touch your lips to her neck. Lick her skin and bite down into it until it draws blood. Your pussy twitches at the thought.  
You can’t control yourself anymore and begin to slowly slide across the chair, desperate to get some friction. With Zelda Spellman in front of you, you feel like you could come from this alone. You feel so turned on and fail to suppress a moan. The woman opposite to you looks up directly into your eyes. Her facial expression bemused. You stop instantly and look away feeling ashamed. 

Then Miss Spellman rises from her chair and moves around the desk. You don’t dare to look up again. She stops next to your chair and leans down.  
Only when she grabs you hand you look at her. You shiver at the touch and feel your arousal pooling from your pussy.  
Her other hand comes to rest on your forehead, checking your temperature. You cannot bear to look at her anymore and your eyes flutter closed.

“You are extremely hot” she says and removes her hand. You whimper at the loss of contact.   
Opening your eyes again, you manage to retort “No, you are extremely hot, Miss Spellman”  
“Emily, I meant your temperature. It is way too high.”  
“Oh... sorry”  
“It’s okay but we really need to cool you down.”

You look at her concerned, yet soft features. She is only inches away from your face, her perfectly shaped lips so close to you.   
You can’t resist and press your lips against hers. They feel soft and thick against yours. Your pussy twitches and you can feel wetness dripping to your thighs.  
To your surprise she doesn’t pull away instantly and you take the chance to nibble her bottom lip. Another shot of arousal gushes into your panties. At that you feel her pushing you away softly.

When you realize what you did, you stare at her in shock and apologize.  
She looks at you with similar surprise, cheeks slightly red.

“Okay, lets get you cooled down.”

With that the directrix rises and pulls you up with her. You stumble but she holds you upright by placing a hand on your hip. She teleports you into a bathroom. You do not recognize it since it is not one of the school’s public bathrooms. It must be hers you realize and feel like an invader.


	3. What you need is a cold shower

“Can you take off your clothes?” the woman who is still steadying your stand asks.  
“I will try”   
She lets go off you and you manage to stand alone.

You manage to take off your shirt and fumble to open your skirt. It must have taken too long since you suddenly feel Zelda’s hands on your zipper. She opens it and slides your skirt down your thighs.   
That is not exactly helping with your arousal but you welcome the gesture.  
When you feel her unhooking your bra you can’t help but groan. Her hands are warm against your back. You feel the heat rising in your abdomen when she slips your bra slowly down your slender arms.  
The redhead’s breath is hot against your neck. You feel so worked up. 

She moves in front of you and looks down at your panties. You get the hint and take them off on your own. Only then you realize that they are completely soaked.  
At the embarrassment you feel heat rising up your cheeks. Your hopes that she didn’t notice are disappointed when you see her staring at them. Her mouth is slightly parted. She looks absolutely beautiful and you not only feel that way because of the stupid potion.

The witch mumbles a spell. At that the bathtub is filled with water.  
“Step into the bathtub.”

You do as she says. The water is cold and when it comes to contact with your wet cunt you moan quietly.  
Miss Spellman seats herself in the chair next to the tub. 

You try to relax but the soft waves of the water tease your nipples even more. This is torture. If only you could get a relieve. You want to come so badly. 

“Miss Spellman, could you please leave the room? I need a relieve so badly”   
Understanding what you are implying she looks at you   
“I can’t possibly leave you alone like this. Your orgasm could hit you so hard that you might get unconscious.”

The word ‘orgasm’ from her mouth brings you to the edge.   
“Please, miss Spellman! I want to come so badly!” You wince and slip across the bottom of the tub to rub your clit against it.  
“Fine. But I will not leave you. I am responsible for your wellbeing. If you want to masturbate you will have to do it with me watching… to make sure you are all right.”

You stare at her bluntly. Your lust-clouded mind can’t really make sense out of this situation.  
What you understood is that she gave you the permission to touch yourself.

So you spread your legs and easily slip two fingers into your hot opening. You moan at the feeling and gaze at her. The slightly flushed redhead stares right back at you.  
You begin pumping in and out of yourself. The sensation is so intense you don’t think you will last long. Still holding her gaze another moan escapes your lips. You can’t really make anything out of the look on her face. Maybe a mix of worry, tension and interest or … arousal?

Your eyes flutter closed as your thumb strokes over your clitoris. Seconds later your orgasm crashes down on you.  
Your body tenses and you see stars. Waves of pleasure wash over you before you simply can’t take it anymore and pass out.

The next thing you see is Zelda Spellman’s face. One of her hands cup your cheeks while the other rests on your shoulder holding you upright.  
“Did I pass out?”   
“Yes, dear. But you are all right, now.” You never heard her use an endearment before. Not even with her niece. It makes you smile a little.  
“Let’s get you out of the tub. You need to rest.”


	4. Seducing Zelda

Miss Spellman got up relieving you from her grip.  
When she holds up a robe to you you rise from your seated position. The redhead swings the soft material of the robe around your shoulders and you slip into the arms of it.  
You step out of the bathtub and stumble a little. She steadies you by putting her hands on your hips. At that you feel the warmth creeping up your chest again.

She grabs your hand and guides you out of the bathroom.  
The room you are being lead to is large, the light is dimmed and you see a huge bed in the middle of it. Zelda comes to a stop at the side of it.  
She turns towards you and you notice the shirt in her other hand. 

“Put this on.”

You stare into her deep green eyes but don’t dare to move.  
When you don’t do as she says she moves her hand to your right shoulder and slips the robe down it.  
You catch her wrist with your hand and inhale the sent of it. 

Surprised you take in her smell and notice  
“You smell just like the potion. A mix of roses and whiskey.”  
You red that lust potions usually smell like the person you are most attracted to. You figure that she probably knows too.

“Emily…” the older witch groans in a warning tone.

You feel her eyes boring into you.  
Longing to taste her you touch your lips against her wrist.  
At that you feel her shiver. Encouraged by that you nibble her skin. For a moment she holds perfectly still. Lust rises within you and you feel your crotch tightening.

Seconds later you hear her voice say “Emily please, let’s not make this more complicated than it already is.”  
And with that she withdraws her hand from your grip.

You whimper at the loss of contact. Her perfectly shaped eyes are upon yours.  
With her wrist still in your hand you pull her close to you and kiss her.

Her lips feel so incredibly soft against yours and you can’t resist to slip your tongue across her bottom lip. Not wearing any panties you can feel wetness dripping down your thighs.  
To your surprise she doesn’t pull away but presses into you even more.  
You reach your hand across her neck to deepen the kiss. At that you feel her tremble and it arouses you to no end.

When you open your mouth and lean closer to her you feel her hand touching your hip.  
She responses by parting her lips and you eagerly slip your tongue into her mouth.  
The sensation is perfect. Kissing her feels like heaven. 

Loosing your sense of timing you don’t know for how long the two of you kiss. It could be seconds or eternity. But either way the ache between your thighs becomes almost unbearable.  
So you remove your lips from hers to whisper into her ear.

“I need you so badly. Please touch me, Zelda! I can’t take this anymore.”


	5. Convincing

“Emily, stop. We need to stop” she pushes you away slightly.

You hug her waist to pull her close “I don’t wanna stop.”

At that you feel Zelda wriggling out of your embrace and look into your hooded eyes “Can’t you see how inappropriate this is? You are my student and under the influence of a lust potion.”  
She turns you around and guides you towards the bed “Now be a good girl and try to get some rest”

Not being one to give up so easily, you turn around and accidently bump into her.  
“You know I am attracted to you and that as nothing to do with the potion.”

“This conversation ends right here.” she looks at you with angry eyes and steps back.  
“Now do as you are said and lay down!”

Frustrated and a little frightened you comply and lay down. The redhead reaches a thin blanket over you and tugs you in. The action is almost gentle and it makes you shiver. 

Miss Spellman walks towards her desk near the bed. She passes you a sideway glance and states calmly  
“I am going to search the books for an antipotion. Try to get some sleep.”

The bedsheets smell like her. This is the place where Zelda Spellman sleeps, gets undressed and… probably masturbates. The thought goes straight to your crotch.  
You feel beyond frustrated. Was it wrong of you to try and seduce her? Has this finally ruined it for you?  
Oh Satan, she must think of you as some annoying, troublesome kid who can’t watch out after herself. And now she has to take care of you as if she had nothing better to do on a Friday night.  
Your arousal mixes with shame and you feel tears forming in your eyes. Not being able to think straight nor take care of the problem makes this situation even worse. You can’t find the strength to fight back the tears and start sobbing.

“What is the matter now?” Miss Spellman turns towards you with angry eyes but when she sees your crying face, her features soften.  
She walks to the bed and sits down on your side. “Why are you crying? Are you in pain?”  
“No, it’s just… I’m sorry… You must’ve had better plans than spending your evening like this. Satan, I am so annoying.” You sob  
“It’s all right.” She says, wiping your tears away with her thumb.  
“Besides, this is hardly your fault. I should have paid better attention to what was in those test tubes.”  
“Ugh, I hate this. I feel so powerless.” You complain.  
“It will pass. Don’t worry.” Her thumb has moved from your cheek to your arm and strokes your skin there.  
“It’s hard for you to get some rest, isn’t it?” Was she serious? You were awake as fuck and nothing would change that within the next few hours.  
“You could say that.” You answer with a chuckle.

To your surprise, she turns to sit with her feet on the bed and her back against the head of it.  
“Move a little, will you?” You comply and shift to the side.  
“What are you doing?” you wonder.  
“When Sabrina was small, she had trouble sleeping. But when I sat beside her it was much easier for her to find some rest. I am going to stay with you until you are a little less… awake.”  
“Thank you.” You turn to face her and dare to move a little closer. When she doesn’t withdraw, you reach your hand to lay on her stomach. The contact sends waves of heat through your body.  
“Thought there are… better things I can think of now.”

She ignores you and you begin drawing lazy circles over her fabric covered skin. After all, she kissed you back so that must mean that she is not completely reluctant towards the thought of sleeping with you. That is confirmed when you see her eyes flutter closed.  
The witch looks achingly beautiful, her perfect red tresses, milky skin, heaving chest. Encouraged by your desire, you move your hand over her soft abdomen, continuing further down. Shortly before you reach her mound, she catches your wrist in her hand.

“Emily…” she warns you. 

“Look at me!” You demand. Surprised by the strength in your voice she opens her eyes to look at you.  
“See the blackness of my eyes. See the lust in them.” You take the hand that holds your wrist in yours and guide it to your chest.  
“Feel my heavy breathing.” When she doesn’t pull back you move her hand to your erect nipple.  
“Feel how aroused I am. Those are not only the effects of the potion but also those you have on me. You are astoundingly beautiful and I am so attracted to you, you’ve got my heart so occupied. I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you and I wouldn’t need a potion to feel like this when you lay beside me.”

She looks you deep in the eyes, still not looking completely convinced.  
Gathering your courage, you guide her hand between your legs. She blinks and when her soft fingers come to contact with your wet folds, you suck in a breath.  
“Feel how wet I am for you.”


	6. Orgasm

For a moment the two of you hold completely still and stare into each other's eyes. You realize her hand from your grip.  
Then the older witch hesitantly moves her fingers across your mound and presses against your clit. You moan at the intense feeling.   
She props herself up onto her side. Her middle and indexfinger begin circling your sensitive nub. At that, your chest tightens and you feel a gush of dampness between your legs.  
It only takes a few more flicks of her fingers until your muscles tense and a mindblowing orgasm strikes you.   
The waves keep on crashing down on you and only slowely ebb away. 

As you come down, you realize that Zelda's hand is still between your legs. In fact, she strokes through your folds and easily slilps two fingers inside you. You suck in your breath, the area still oversensitive.   
When she presses her thumb against your clit you stiffen "Please, that's too much."  
But Zelda doesn't stop "I think you can take a little more."

The feeling is almost unbearable, your whole body feels like it's on fire. But the steady pace in which she strokes in and out of you calms you.  
Waves of pleasure flood through you and you grab her arm, clinging to it, trying to hold onto reality.

"Now be a good little witch and cum on my fingers."

With that she poushes you over the edge. You see stars, body shaking. The feeling whips through you like electricity. You squeeze her arm hard enough to bruise. 

"That's it" she strokes your damp hair. "You did so well, such a good girl"   
You soften your grip on her as your orgasm slowly vanishes.

She pulls you towards her as your breathing becomes regular again.  
Suddenly very tired, you lie your head on her voluptuous chest. You manage to sneak your arm around her waist before you drift into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Antipotion

Disturbed by a throbbing between your legs, you wake up.  
Fluttering your eyes open, you realize that you lay splayed across no one less than professor Zelda Spellman.  
It takes you a moment to remember what happened.  
Only then you feel what causes the throb in your lady parts.

Shocked, you see that your leg is wrapped around the redhead and you instantly feel how aroused you are. You don't want to but start to entangle your limbs and release her from your embrace.  
Zelda is propped up against the head of the bed, reading a book.

"Oh good, you're awake."  
"Yeah." You say with a sleepy voice "Sorry I have been clinging to you like this."  
"It's alright... Though you made quite a mess on my leg"  
Only then, you notice the arousal on her leg. Your arousal.  
"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!"  
She chuckles "Never mind. I found an antipotion. Now that you are awake we can try out if it works."  
She gets up and out of bed and you groan at the loss of her warm body beside you.  
"Get up!" She commands 

The room is dimly lit and you wonder "What time is it?"  
"It's almost witching hour. Now, come. We need to go to the laboratory."  
"I feel better already, can't we just stay in bed and I return the favor from earlier?" You say with a wink.  
At that the professor just rises an eyebrow and turns away. 

Sighing, you get out of bed. She hands you a xxl shirt that you put on.  
Grabbing your hands, she teleports the two of you into the school's laboratory.

"Sit down." You seat yourself on one of the desks in the front row. She moves towards a shelf to gather the ingredients and a test tube.  
You can't help yourself from checking out her round, sexy ass and bite your lip.  
She turns around, placing the utensils on the pult. 

You look at her hungrily and she looks up to catch you staring.  
"Stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?" You ask innocently.  
"Like I'm a piece of meat."  
Your eyes darken "Oh I would love to sink my teeth into your delicate flesh." 

She looks at you bemused but then moves towards you. Her features give away nothing as she comes to a stop between your legs.  
When she strokes a strand hair behind your ear, your eyes flutter closed, leaning into the touch. 

Suddenly a sharp pain makes you cry out. Looking at her, you see that she has ripped out a strand of your hair.  
"We need this for the antipotion." She explains.  
"Well, you could have just cut it off!"  
"Where would be the fun in that?" She says with a smirk. 

You roll your eyes and watch her walk towards the pult again.  
The witch starts mixing the ingredients.  
After a few minutes and a little bit of spellcasting, she holds up a blue potion, a self satisfied smile playing on her lips.  
"It's done." 

She moves to where you are seated and you can't help but anticipate the sway of her hips.  
Handing you the test tube containing the liquid, she commands "Drink up, darling." 

"Na sdorowje" you cheers and chug the liquid.  
The taste is horrible, you grimace "Eww. Tastes like brimstone and death"  
She laughs at that. "As long as it works. How do you feel?"  
You pause, trying to make out any feeling of arousal.  
"Better. I think it actually worked."  
Zelda touches your forehead "Your temperature is back to normal."  
"Great!" You say and jump off the table. 

"Not so quick. The antipotion might be suppressing the effects of the lust potion but they are still working in your system. You are not fit."  
"Miss Spellman, I'm fine."  
"You might feel like you are but we can't be sure of that. You will stay with me tonight... So I can make sure you are alright." 

Your eyes darken at the thought of that and for a moment you feel like the lust potion is clouding your mind again.  
Trying to contain your excitement, you just nod your head in approval.  
She holds out her hands and when you grab them both she teleports you back into her room.


End file.
